


Miranda Vs. Sharknado

by drippingwithsin



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Crack, Did I Mention There Will Be Sharks?, F/F, Humor, Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: "All this fuss over a little drizzle.""It's literally raining sharks outside, Miranda!"





	Miranda Vs. Sharknado

At first, Andy thought it was bullshit. Had to be bullshit. Not just her, everybody thought so. A tornado filled with man-eating sharks. Come on now. What kind of gonjah was CNN smoking anyways? Must be strong to come up with such crap. Although, it did kind of explain most of their headlines. _Cue punchline drums._

So like oh only the entire city of New York, Andy dismissed the warning entirely. Chalking it up to an actual real case of ‘FAKE NEWS’ and went about her day.

But as the hours crept by. The sky began to darken. Rain fell down in chilly sheets. The wind picked up until people had to walk like an anime running in slow motion.

And Holy Kansas, Dorothy! There was a freaking tornado in the middle of the Big Apple!

Now, if this were a movie. Andy would be that chick who screams bloody murder and runs straight to danger only to be squashed by a flying Volvo.

Thankfully, though this wasn’t a movie and Andy wasn’t that type of white girl. Nope. Hell no. She was not about to stick around to see if a cow was going to wiz by with a ‘Moo’.

So she did what any rational human being would; she got the F-U-C-K on out of there.

Andy made it all of ten feet in front of the Elias-Clarke building when disaster struck in the form of---a ten foot freaking great white crashing through a car. Its jaws snapping the driver in half sending blood spraying everywhere as it thrashed desperately to free itself.

“Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh, _shitshitshit!_ ”

Andy will never ever admit, but she may have poo-pooed on herself a little bit in that moment. _May have._

All around people were being snapped up and slammed into by sharks. Blood sprayed, gushing more than a scene in Kill Bill. And it was time to go. Knees to chest, bitch. Knees to chest. She done her very best impression of the old Roadrunner cartoon through the building until she finally reached her goal.

Long legs skidded to a halt in front of editor’s desk. “Miranda, we have to go there’s a tornado and sha-”

“Where have you been? Did you go to Cuba for the beans or something?” Miranda drawled not straying away from her computer screen.

“Miranda!”

Blue eyes glanced away just long enough to cut Andy with a scathing look. “Why are you still in here? And where on earth is my coffee?”

“There’s a tornado in the middle of New York!” Andy nearly screeched and added with an even higher voice. ‘Full of sharks!”

“Honestly, all this fuss over a little drizzle.” Miranda pursed her lips and didn’t even turn to check as just outside all hell broke loose behind her.

“It’s literally raining sharks, Miranda! Sharks!” She squealed, flapping her arms like a shot bird.

As if on cue one sped by the office window.

“Oh, nonsense.” Miranda waved her hand dismissively. “It’s probably just another media hype.”

Now, there comes a time in every person’s life where they either think things through and go about it rationally or bow out.

This was not that moment.

With a determined growl, Andy ran over to the older woman grabbed the back of the chair and spun it around to face the window.

“Have you lost your mi-" Miranda's eyes widened and her mouth fell agape. "Oh shit.”

 


End file.
